Guardian Angel
"Guardian Angel" is the two hundred and twentieth episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on August 11th, 2016. Summary Natalie impatiently waits for Satan on the beach as he gets ready. Jericho approaches from behind her, excited for their date. She turns around with an extremely disgusted look on her face. He immediate busts out laughing at her expression, which confuses her. He says it was just a joke, and reveals himself as Satan when he transforms back into his human form. He asks if she's more satisfied with that form, but she annoyedly tells him to go back to looking like Jericho. He laughs and she notes that he's back to his usual rude self, but he argues that it comes naturally to him. She crosses her arms and comments that she was enjoying him being a little nicer after she silenced Hell"Conditions" and that she's unhappy with the prank he pulled. He interrupts her by shoving her into the ocean. She yells at him, asking why he would do that, and he doubles over laughing, scolding her for being oblivious. She pouts as she pulls a piece of seaweed from her head, asking why he's so mean. He argues that he's the Devil and he's supposed to be this way. She counters that he should be nicer because he's her best friend, but he makes a noise of disgust. They sit down and Natalie wrings out her hair. Satan wonders if she's still happy to be at the beach even though he pushed her in the water, and she agrees. He calls her dumb and she agrees again. He complains that she doesn't make it very fun to insult her. She changes the subject and asks if he took her to the coast to try to forget that she's going to Hell because of him and their contract. He drops his smile and doesn't reply. She brings her knees up to her chest and prompts him to describe his thoughts about it, seeing as he's never even mentioned it before. He rubs the back of his head and explains that he can't think of a way to save her from damnation, even though he tried, so when she dies she'll go to Hell and they'll be separated. He plans on enjoying their time together while they can until he can figure out a solution. He looks over and is horrified to see her sniffling with tears in her eyes. He asks why she's crying and demands she stops. She whines that she doesn't want to be separated from him, and he's surprised that it's not because she's going to Hell. She says that while she is afraid of that, she believes that he'll find a way to save her. She calls him her "guardian angel" and laughs at the irony. She puts her head in her hand and wonders if what she said was too straightforward, but he stutters and assures her that it was fine. Characters in order of appearance References Category:Episode Category:Memory Arc